Series of Ideas: One-Shot Versions
by Kyroshiro
Summary: This is just a small series of ideas I have made. They may or may not be made into actual fics., but are also here for people to use for their own ideas. New ideas will be posted every other day, and trust me, I have LOTS of ideas.


Hello everyone! T'is I, Kyroshiro, here with an... unusual series. Well not so much unusual more of not normal. Its going to be a series of ideas that I've had for a while, but haven't had time to actually think about them. I shall soon be making a similar one for Naruto/X-Overs as that is the main type of fiction I have been doing. Anyways, I wont' take up much of your time, though I do have some other things to say:

1.) I WILL allow people to take on any of these stories. These are all ideas I wish to share with everyone and shall be writing them soon myself. However, I must ask that you ask before you take one of these fics. I don't really like people who take other people's ideas.

2.) I must remind you that this is NOT a regular fic. Just a bunch of random ideas sown together. I may or may not elaborate in a future one-shot of a previous one-shot, but I don't see a reason too as its just the same idea, just written out more.

3.) I will be posting a new one-shot every other day. By every-other day, I mean if I can ever get on the laptop as school IS starting for me tomorrow. It really depends.

4.) If you do decide to use one of these One-Shots as a base, have fun with them. Change them up, blow them to smithereens, or even change the whole concept all together. Being an Author of Fanfiction, in my opinion, means that you have to let all the creative juices flow.

Anyways, in other news, I'm going to start up the idea of writing a chapter for each of my fics. I'm working on and posting them over the week this Friday. The reason I'm doing this is, as stated in 3, because I am starting school tomorrow.

I've dawdled on long enough. Time to write!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. The only thing I own are my hopes, dreams, and these ideas for these (possible) future fics.

* * *

It was nighttime in the World of Pokemon. The citizens of Castelia City were getting ready to hunker down for the night, while several of the people who had night jobs got ready for their 'day'. Many of the Pokemon were asleep while the nocturnal ones were playing around in the parks or finding food by scavenging them from garbage cans or the various tress and berry bushes that littered the city. The city was still lively, even when sleeping. Though one part of the city was different from the rest. A small island was off to the side of the city, with a large tower in the center of it.

Liberty Island. The island had a lot of rumors and mysteries about the island. The main rumor was that there was supposedly a Victini within the tower of Liberty Island. It was said that an elder male had befriended the mythical legendary. They had spent many years together. One day, however, the elder knew his time on the Earth was nearly up. He convinced the Victini to stay within the tower, so that no greedy hunters could take him and abuse his powers. The elder locked the Victini within the tower, making sure that no one knew of its existence. Hundreds of years later, people still remember the rumor, though they believed it was just that, a rumor. Everyone, except for one person.

On a boat heading towards said island, 15 year old Hilbert Touya was excited. He had just started off his adventure, and so far he had two badges. His starter, a Dewott, was by his side as his Tranquil was flying up high and his Darumaka was sleeping next to the boys feet. In the said boys hand was a ticket and on his neck was a strange necklace. Hilbert looked at the ticket.

_'The Liberty Ticket,' _the 15 year old dark brown haired teen thought. His eyes went over the ticket as his mind remembered the legend that his mother used to tell him and his sister, Hilda Touko. His eyes narrowed in determination. _'I'll befriend Victini, and make sure no one abuses its powers!' _The boy was jarred from his thoughts when the boat arrived on the island. Hilbert quickly thanked the captain, a friendly old man, before he headed on to the tower. Along the way, he found what looked like a small grave site. He paused in his walk to the tower to look at the grave. It looked very well kept, and the tombstone looked like it hadn't been weathered by the elements at all. He read the stone out loud.

'Here lies the grave of Ricky Stone  
Dear Friend and great companion.  
May he rest peacefully for all eternity.

XXXX-XXXX'

Hilbert looked at the grave sadly, as did his Pokemon. He shook his head, before he continued towards the tower. He reached it, and pulled out his necklace. The necklace was special as it was shaped like a strange key. He looked at the door to the tower, and slid the key into the lock, before twisting it. The lock clicked and Hilbert took the necklace back. He walked inside, Tranquil landing on his head as Dewott and Darumaka made sure that the coast was clear. Hilbert cautiously walked down the steps of the old building, though it looked like it was still pretty new. He told Darumaka to make a small ember as a light source, before the small group reached the bottom of the stairs. There, in front of them, was a door. Hilbert looked at his Pokemon Friends. "Are you guys ready to make a new friend," Hilbert asked his team. They nodded vigorously as Hilbert smiled at them. He took a deep breath, before he placed a hand on the door knob and twisted it open. The door opened to show a small room that looked perfect for a little kid. Hilbert and his team looked around the room, taking in the site.

There was a small bed in the corner of the room, while a desk filled with pictures, drawings, and a photo of an elderly man with what Hilbert assumed was Victini sharing a laugh as two great friends was off to the side. A train set and a small basketball hoop was in another corner with a small basketball next to it. Hilbert suddenly sensed movement and turned only to see nothing. He gave a questioning look, before he sighed. His Pokemon looked downtrodden as well.

"Guess it was just a rumor," Hilbert said as he sat down, his arms around his knees as he laid his head on them. Darumaka looked at his trainer in sadness before he crawled between his legs and popped up in between his arms and hugged the boy. Dewott sat next to him while Tranquil jumped off of his head and landed next to her trainer. "And I was so hoping to prove my sister wrong and befriend a Pokemon said to be a myth. Maybe she's right... maybe my heads are to high in the clouds." Dewott looked angry before he started yelling at his trainer that he wasn't some airhead, and that he can befriend a mythical Pokemon. Hilbert looked at his starter, before he smiled. "Thanks Dewott, you always know what to say." Dewott beamed at his friend as did Darumaka and Tranquil as the boy stood up. "We'll find and befriend a rare or mythical Pokemon and show my sister that I'm don't have my head stuck in the clouds!" His Pokemon cheered, before they all stiffened as they heard clapping. They looked around before they saw a Pokemon that they had never seen before.

It was a small, rabbit-like Pokémon with large, pointed ears which form the letter V. It has large, blue eyes and a round, cream head, which is comparatively large compared to its small, cream body, while the tops of its ears, crest, and extremities are all orange. Its bulbous arms and legs are rounded to make a sort of "cuff" before ending with small, three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. It has two pointed teeth that can be seen on its upper jaw. It also has two cream winglike tails, which looked like it allows it to fly. Hilbert and his Pokemon stared at the Pokemon in awe, before Hilbert shakily brought up his Pokedex.

**'Victini the Victory Pokemon. This Pokémon brings victory. It is said that Trainers with Victini always win, regardless of the type of encounter.'**

Hilbert's eyes widened as he saw this. This was it, the legendary Victini, said to bring Victory to those it befriends. The Victini stopped clapping as it smiled.

"You have surprised me squirt," the Victini spoke, startling Hilbert and his Pokemon. "I am a Psychic type whose spent most of his life with a human. You learn to speak after a while." Hilbert calmed down at this. "You have shown a love for Pokemon and a determination that I have not seen since my time." Hilbert was confused. The Victini chuckled a bit. "Don't worry. Should you be able to defeat, and capture me, I shall explain all later on." The Victini got into a battle ready stance. "My name is Ash Ketchum, and I herby accept you challenge!" Hilbert's eyes widened, before he smirked and sent out Tranquil. He had a Pokemon to befriend!

* * *

(Some time later)

Hilbert panted as he and Dewott rested along the walls of the building. The room was a mess as all the furniture was destroyed, though thankfully for Victini, or Ash as he liked to be called, the drawings and pictures were safe. He held up a Pokeball, though this was no ordinary Pokeball. The top was a fiery red orange color as the bottom was a purplish-pink color. It had taken a few hours, but he had finally caught the legendary. Tranquil and Darumaka had helped considerably with weakening the Fire/Psychic type. Now they needed rest, and maybe a visit to the Pokemon Center. Ash suddenly popped out of his Pokeball, scratches and cuts on his body, though they were rather shallow. He giggled at the two, before he used Confusion to pick the two up and floated out of the tower. He floated up the to grave of his old friend, before he set the two down. He grabbed some Sitrus Berries from a nearby tree, and once Hilbert had released his other Pokemon, gave each of them a berry.

"I suppose it's time I told you a bit on my past," Ash said, his voice taking on a saddened tone. Hilbert noticed this however.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to Ash," Hilbert said gently, getting a smile from the Pokemon around him. Ash giggled again.

"It's quite alright Hilbert," Ash said. "Now then, this all began about two hundred and three years ago. Now please don't interrupt me while I speak as I will most likely answer your questions with this tale." The four beings nodded as Ash continued speaking. He talked about his adventures in the Pokemon world. How he saved many Pokemon and met many legends as well as all the people he met. How he won his gym battles, lost and won against many rivals and trainers, and finally how he always ended up losing in leagues. "The final league I went to, the Vertress Conference here in Unova to be exact, was my final days as a human. I had lost the battle, and had just gotten home with my partner Pikachu. We got to my house, where we saw all of my friends. I was about to say hello when I was hit in the back of the head by something. The last thing I saw was my friends looking angrily at me. I awoke, probably a few months later, to see that I was in some liquid and that I was surrounded by a team of scientist. One of them exclaimed something to the others. I noticed a pair of doors open and there my friends entered, looking like they owned the place. They spoke, and I became enraged at what they said."

The group was enthralled in the story as they listened. They were angry at what he said next.

"They told me about how they should have never become my friend as I did nothing but get their hopes up for nothing. That I held them back from their true potential. Then they began talking about how they brainwashed my Pokemon and how they planned to do the same to the legendaries that we've met. Then they told me how they transformed me into a Pokemon thanks to some drug that this Pokemon Witch Doctor created. It was suppose to be a temporary change until one of them caught me with a Pokeball, which they were planning on doing, to make sure I never spoke about anything. I felt a burning power within me, before I released it all, destroying my cage and blasting everyone back. I have a special ability which was to use Aura, and my aura had made my change permanent, but not without making it so that only I could choose who would capture me. I noticed a mirror along the wall and saw that I had been transformed into a Victini. I shook my head, before using my signature technique, Aura Storm." Hilbert was confused.

"I though a Victini's signature technique was V-Create," Hilbert asked, confused. "At least, that's what rumors lead me to believe." Ash giggled at the teen.

"You'd make a perfect Pokemon Researcher," Ash teased, getting a blush from the boy. Ash sighed. "But to answer your question, yes a Victini's signature move is V-Create, or Searing Shot. Never really asked about that. Anyways, when I say signature technique, I mean my personal signature move. I essentially launched a barrage of Aura Spheres at everyone and thing in the lab, effectively destroying their research. I then flew away, promising to never make another friend. That didn't last long as an old man came upon me, in my weakened state as using all that energy plus the fact I was in a coma for a few months, it left me drained. Anyways, the elderly man took me in and healed me up to a point where I could fly and control my powers. He was the first true friend I had after the incident, and I never left his side." Ash sighed as a tear fell from his eyes as he stared at the grave of the old man. "The rest is as rumors go. His time on the Earth was nearly up, and he locked me on this island to make sure no one could abuse my powers. And hundreds of years late, here we are." Hilbert and the other Pokemon felt bad for the human turned Pokemon. Hilbert hugged the small legendary.

"Don't worry Ash," Hilbert said, getting the Victory Pokemon to look at the boy, as a flashback of the old man came up. "So long as we hold those that were dear to us close to our hearts, and are willing to make sure that we do not forget those that have helped and cared for us in our time of need, then we are truly never alone." Ash gasped as more tears fell from his eyes. He hugged his new trainer back as he let out his bottled emotions. Hilbert just let the Pokemon cry, his other Pokemon watching with sad smiles on their faces. "Don't worry Ash, we'll stick with you until the day when we depart from this world. That's a promise of a life time." Ash smiled as a few more tears leaked out.

"Thank you."

* * *

And that is the first of a series of one-shots to come. You don't have to review, as this is not a story (yet). This idea came up when I was searching some fanfics. about the little Victory Pokemon. I then thought to myself, 'Hey, what would happen if Ash's friends betrayed him and then did what Team Rocket did and created a Pokemon, only this time, use an actual body and some Magic?' And thus this idea was created. I may or may not make this an actual story, which is why I am going to post up this series.

As stated above, you CAN use these ideas for your own fics., only condition is that you ask first and maybe give a tiny amount of credit to me. The second part is optional, but asking me is a requirement. Anyways, I have a lot of ideas that I shall be typing up, so until next time, I bid thee adieu.

Thank you, and good night.  
(Bows and exits)


End file.
